La revanche du roi
by Be-Very-Affraid
Summary: "Ma douce, ma tendre Sarah...Et si nous jouions à un jeu ? Celui du chat et de la souris... Je suis le chat, et je guette...Tu es la souris, qui essaie de t'enfuir...Et je finirais par te croquer." Elle pouvait deviner son sourire pervers. Elle déglutit.
1. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

Alors voila le premier chapitre de BordelLand! Ah , non, je me suis trompé... Je recommence : La premier chapitre de La revanche du roi! *rire machiavélique* Quand on voit comment il se venge... *meurt* Bref, c'est la première fic que j'ai réussis à terminer, elle est en 10 chapitres. Enjoy ?

Ah, et bien sur...

Disclaimer : Le film Labyrinth n'est pas de moi, hein!

* * *

><p>La revanche du roi<p>

« Evanescence – Lies »

Chapitre 1 : Le jeu du chat et de la souris

Nous sommes en 1991, New York. Une jeune femme âgée de 19 ans se prélassa dans son lit, épuisée de sa dernière nuit. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'éparpillaient tout le long du lit, ses yeux verts encore embué reflété sa fatigue, et sa bouche formant une grimace complétaient la tête de celle qui avait, de toute évidence, trop bu.

Sarah Williams, 19 ans, profités tout simplement de sa jeunesse.

A la voir comme ça, s'amusant et profitant, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il y a 5 ans, elle était une enfant rêveuse, enfantine, qui passer sa vie dans les contes de fées.

Que ses seuls amis avait étaient des ... gobelins.

De toute évidence, la jeune femme avait grandis. C'était ridicule d'être amis avec des personnes imaginaires. Enfin, techniquement imaginaire.

Car elle le savait, ce qu'elle avait vécu 5 ans plus tôt n'était pas imaginaire. Elle avait vue, ressentit, découvert cet endroit étrange qu'était Underground. Et le labyrinthe. Ce labyrinthe qui avait pu sceller à tout instant son destin ainsi que celui de son petit frère, Toby. Ce labyrinthe qui l'avait fait rencontrer son pire cauchemar et son meilleur rêve... Le roi des gobelins.

Jareth.

Et effectivement, il était son cauchemar le plus terrifiant, la hantant dans son sommeil, lui disant des paroles effrayantes, horrible. Il la faisait regretter de ne pas être allé avec lui, de ne pas l'avoir... Aimer.

Comment aurait-elle pu ? Selon elle, il n'était qu'un monstre, une créature impitoyable sortant de l'enfer même. Cruel.

Et, diable, comment aurait-elle pu croire qu'une personne comme ça était tombé amoureux d'elle ? Elle n'y croyait pas, c'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Elle le détestait, le maudissait.

Et c'est comme ça que plus les années passaient, plus elle n'appeler plus ses amis. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'il c'était passé elle voulait oublier. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était mise à sortir, à faire la fête. Les garçons devenant son centre d'intérêt, avec la mode, les célébrités, les choses futiles.

Elle était ridicule, le savait, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle devait oublier, tout oublier. Elle ne voulait plus entendre sa voix, plus jamais.

Malheureusement, si certaines choses marchaient, ses relations avec sa belle-mère, elles, s'empiraient.

Et le comble était qu'elle avait encore besoin d'habiter dans la demeure familiale, situation d'étudiante oblige.

Karen était franchement lunatique. Adolescente, elle voulait que Sarah grandisse. Jeune femme, elle voudrait maintenant qu'elle cesse de grandir, car « elle était trop jeune pour faire ce qu'elle faisait ».

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'à 19 ans il fallait rester cloitrer dans sa chambre.

Sarah secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées néfastes, et se leva de son lit doucement. Au diable Karen, elle faisait sa vie, la fête, et cela lui convenait amplement.

Elle observa sa chambre. Les peluches, les jouets, avaient était remplacés par une grande penderie, quelques posters de personnes célèbres, un ordinateur, des « cd »... Tout avait changé. Seul vestige de ses contes de fées, son livre « Labyrinth », enfermé à double tour dans un de ses placards. Comme pour dire que malgré tout, les gobelins et leur roi étaient toujours la, au plus profond d'elle-même. Une vie qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner.

Elle se lava et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Même un léger maquillage était sur son visage. Sarah n'était plus une adolescente rêveuse, mais une jeune femme qui prenait soin d'elle.

-« Tu es encore sortit hier soir. Je t'ai entendu rentrer à une heure impossible ! Tu n'es pas possible Sarah, vraiment pas possible ! Tu n'es qu'une sale gosse, égoïste et capricieuse... Vivement que tu t'en ailles !

- Hm, oui Karen, oui. J'entends, oui. Hm... »

L'indifférence était sa seule arme contre sa belle-mère. Des fois, ça marchait, des fois non. En générale, elle gagnait.

Bizarrement, cette fois-ci, sa belle-mère rit. Un rire étrange, méchant.

-« Tu sais quoi, Sarah ? Je vais essayer quelque chose. Pour me moquer de toi. Tu te souviens de ce livre, que tu lisais tout le temps avant ? Labyrinth, n'est-ce pas ? J'y avais jeté un coup d'œil, un jour que tu étais en cours... Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rire, ce jour la... Puis... Le souhait de la jeune fille m'avait beaucoup fait rire... Haha... Et si on essayait ?

Sarah eu le visage blême. Karen ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. Elle ne devait pas ! Les circonstances serait catastrophique...

Toutes ces années à essayer d'oublier, ces années de silences, de souffrance... Misent à néant.

- Karen... Non..., dit la jeune fille, un trémolo dans sa voix. Arrête ! Stop !, elle se tena la tête entre ses mains.

Le rire de la femme en face d'elle augmenta.

- Haha ! Roi des gobelins, ou que vous soyez... Je souhaite que vous emmeniez Sarah dans votre royaume, maintenant ! »

Il y eu un silence. Sarah ré-ouvra ses yeux. Elle était dans le noir. Seule.

Elle se mit à hurler, à frapper. Elle était enfermer quelques parts, surement dans un des cachots... Du roi.

Elle eu un violent frisson. Ses cris doublèrent, les larmes affluentes. Toutes ces années... A essayer d'oublier... Toutes ces années de souffrance...

Elle se roula par terre, et éclata de rire. Elle était revenue au point de départ ! Elle avait détruit la vie d'un homme, son cœur, sa dignité, et la voila maintenant sa prisonnière !

Elle sentit d'un coup un poids sur elle. Elle arrêta de rire, de pleurer. Une main gantée lui caressa le visage, s'attardant sur une larme qu'il recueillit.

- « Tcchh... Sarah... Ne pleure pas pour rien... Ce n'est pas le moment...

Elle se raidit. Elle aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille.

- J... Jareth ...

Elle sentit son ennemi frissonné à l'entente de son prénom. Puis, il eu un rire doux.

- Sarah... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour nos chemins se recroiseraient..., il lui lécha la joue. Hm... Toujours aussi exquises... Bref... Ta belle-mère n'est toujours pas entrée dans le labyrinthe. Il ne lui reste que 4h... Je crois que tu es à moi définitivement, Sarah. C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais pas de toi un gobelin...

La jeune fille essaya de parler, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle avait peur.

- Ma douce, ma tendre Sarah... Et si nous jouions à un jeu ? Celui du chat et de la souris... Je suis le chat, et je guète ... Tu es la souris, qui essaie de t'enfuir... Et je finirais par te croquer.

Elle pouvait deviner son sourire pervers. Elle déglutit.

- Je te laisse 48h, Sarah...

Il se pencha jusqu'à son oreille, qu'il mordilla. Puis il ajouta, d'une voix voulu grave et sensuel :

- Je peux être cruel comme je peux être généreux... Et dans 48h, tu tomberas inexorablement amoureuse de moi, Sarah. »

Il éclata d'un rire sadique.

La jeune fille hurla de terreur.

D'un coup, elle se retrouva au dehors, aveuglée par la lumière ambiante.

Un rire fantomatique fut la seule chose que Jareth laissa derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Hum hum. Donc voila, le premier chapitre d'une série de dix. C'est un peu brouillon, et court en plus. Au début de cette fic, c'est BordelLand pour finir en WTFLand. Vous êtes prévenu 8D<p>

Hihu ~


	2. Court, petite souris

Hello ! Merci aux encouragements de Turquoise ( oh yes, Jareth is just so sexy ! 3 ) et d'Alice. Et oui Mélior, et encore ce n'est qu'un début... Le plus choquant sera le tour de Ludo. *meurt*

Donc voila, le chapitre 2 du jeu du chat et de la souris, "Court, petite souris". La folie de Sarah peut paraître exagéré, mais au fur et à mesure j'espère que vous comprendrez ce que j'ai voulu faire.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire!

Et bien sur :

Disclaimer : Labyrinth ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

><p><em>« Breaking Benjamin – Diary of Jane »<em>

Chapitre 2 : Court, petite souris

Voilà maintenant des heures que Sarah marché. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal, sa tête lui tournait, et elle avait faim. Horriblement faim.

Elle s'était retrouvée hors du labyrinthe, dans un endroit de l'Underground qu'elle ne connaissait pas auparavant. _Underground doit être très grand ... _avait-elle pensée.

Ici, la végétation était dense, verte, mais aucun signe de fruit ou de quelques choses de comestible en vue. Ou peut-être qu'elle se fier un peu trop aux apparences, comme lui avait dit, entre-autre, Hoggle 5 ans plutôt.

Hoggle... Elle aurait tout donné pour le voir dans ce milieu hostile. Il devait la détestée, maintenant. Elle l'avait abandonné... Et pas seulement lui. Ludo, Sir Didymus... Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir bête.

Et le comble, était qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle faisait tout ça ! Dans tout les cas, elle était à Jareth, pensa t elle avec une grimace d'effroi. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait faire pour gagner, ni ou elle devait aller, elle était perdu. A quoi jouait-il ? Il s'ennuyait, il avait besoin d'un passe-temps ? Quelque chose d'amusant...

Ou peut-être simplement une vengeance sur celle qui l'avait brisé.

Les yeux de Sarah s'embuaient à nouveau pendant que sa gorge la serrait. Elle était ridicule, et tout ça était de sa faute.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas prononcé le vœu, 5 ans plus tôt... Elle n'en serait jamais arrivé jusque la.

Elle aurait eu une vie d'adolescente normale, puis serait devenu une femme, ayant un travail, gagnant de l'argent, ayant un mari et deux enfants...

Le rêve américain. Le rêve de toutes les femmes.

Et tous ses espoirs venaient d'être brisés, achevés. Tout ça à cause d'elle-même.

De Karen.

Et de Jareth.

Soudain, perdu dans ses pensées et n'ayant pas remarqué le chemin devant elle, elle tombât dans un trou.

Elle se mit à hurler. Elle pensa avec ironie que ça ne serait pas des mains de Jareth, mais tombé dans un simple trou qu'elle aller mourir.

Etrangement, sa chute ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Elle fut interloquée. Ce n'était pas normale, elle aurait du mourir depuis un moment déjà.

Mais qui à dit que Underground était normale ?

Puis, enfin, sa chute pris fin. Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la mort en face. Elle était lâche, le savait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait peur.

Au bout de 2minutes, elle ré-ouvra ses yeux. Elle avait atterrit sur quelque chose de mou. Elle n'était pas morte ? Mais alors...

Elle baissa les yeux remarqua qu'elle était tombé... Sur quelqu'un ! Elle se releva, confuse.

- « Je... je suis... Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas, je ... ! Hoggle !

Elle éclata en sanglot, et se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

- Je suis désolé, si désolé ! De ne plus t'avoir parlé, d'avoir arrêté tout contacte... Oh, tu dois me détesté ! Hoggle...

Le gobelin affichait un visage torturé, mais étrangement heureux. La petite Sarah lui avait tant manqué !

- Chut, jolie Sarah, chut, calme toi ! Je t'avoue avoir était inquiet, nous l'avons tous été. Mais, hum... Que fais-tu ici ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est..., elle inspira profondément. Ma belle-mère. Elle a souhaité que le roi des gobelins m'emporte. Elle a échoué le labyrinthe... Jareth... il ..., elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'accroupit au sol. Elle gémit, se retenant pour ne pas hurler. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres saignent. Hoggle, un peu hésitant, lui tapota le dos en signe de réconfort.

- Sarah... Qu'est-ce qu'il ta fait ? Il ta fait du mal ? , dit-il avec de la colère dans la voix.

- Il...Je ... Nous jouons à un jeu dont lui-même à établis les règles. Le jeu du chat et de la souris. Il me laisse 48h pour gagner, mais je ne sais pas comment gagner. Car je ne peux pas ! Je suis voué à rester ici... JE SUIS SA PRISONIERE ! C'est horrible... Je me sens sale... Il ma dit que je tomberais amoureuse de lui... Il s'en servira pour me faire souffrir... Pour se venger ...

Hoggle serra les dents.

- Allez, petite Sarah... Ca va aller... Je... Je vais t'aider ... Nous allons tous t'aider ! Nous allons partir à la recherche de Ludo et de Sir Didymus. Tu verras...

Elle eu un petit rire, amer.

- Comment peux-tu vouloir m'aider après tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

Le gobelin ferma les yeux. Il adorait Sarah, vraiment. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, lui ainsi que tout les autres... Etaient inconcevable.

- Parce que nous sommes amis, Sarah. Nous t'aiderons, coûte que coûte.

La jeune fille lui sauta au cou, heureuse.

-Merci, Hoggle. Merci... Mon ami.

Hoggle lui sourit du mieux qu'il pu, peiné.

La jeune fille allait devenir folle, il le savait. Elle avait déjà commencé à sombrer. Il n'avait plus qu'a espéré que cette histoire finisse bien, et que la jeune femme réussisse à accepter le maître sans avoir besoin de ... L'aide, de personne.

Car le roi leur avait parlé de ce jeu. Il voulait la petite femme. Il voulait sa reine. Et cette fois, il n'aurait pas supporté un autre refus de celle-ci.

Car nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, avait-il dit. Les opposés parfaits, la lune et le soleil, le noir et le blanc.

Il avait menacé tous ses sujets, n'en avait oublié aucun. Gobelins, fées, elfes, les rares êtres immortels de la même race que Jareth et de celle de la petite Sarah.

Ils devaient l'aidé dans son but. Ils devaient l'aider, ou mourir.

Car le roi Jareth, puissant et cruel, obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Et son amour pour la petite femme était la preuve, que cette fois, il n'abandonnera pas.

La vengeance du roi avait commencé.

Et la fin du jeu était déjà scellée.

* * *

><p>Oui, c'est horrible, c'est WTF, c'est le gros bordel... Et ça ne fait que commencer. D'après vous, sad end ou happy end ? Et vous noterez que dans cette fic, Sarah tombe dans beaucoup de trou. C'est fou.<p>

Le chapitre 3, "le chat perdu" est focalisé sur Jareth. On comprend que lui aussi, est un peu... Et bien, comme le dit le titre, "perdu".

Hihu! ~


	3. Le chat perdu

Bonsoir, tout le monde. Alors... **Alice**, n'ai crainte mon enfant! Ludo apparaît au chapitre suivant. Je crois *sort* Il est complètement OOC, je te préviens.

Maelle! **Rain on your back** ! Whatever, toujours à ton poste. Je t'aiiiiiime. Merci pour tes conseils, j'en tient compte. Je modifierais les fautes. Quant aux décors, je n'y avais pas penser. Qui plus est, ma fic est déjà terminée... Une prochaine fois. J'en tient note en tout cas! Et oui, j'ai (enfin) décidé de me relire après mes écrits. Je me suis rendu compte que des fois, je pouvais écrire comme un troll. Encore merci!

Bref, voici le chapitre 3, du point de vue de Jareth. Enjoy ( or not ? ) !

* * *

><p><em>« One Republic – All the right moves »<em>

.

.

.

Le bruit. Les hurlements de rire. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour énerver un roi.

Jareth se pinça l'arrête du nez, essayant de se concentrer, en vain. Sa cravache dans sa main droite, il tapota nerveusement une de ses jambes. Il releva la tête, frustré, et dit d'une voix impatiente :

- Arg, partez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Allez-vous en, bande d'idiot !

Ses sujets s'en allèrent presque au courant. Quand leur maître était comme ça, il ne fallait jamais chercher à discuter. Du moins, moins que d'habitude.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ses pensés. Quand il se mettait dans des états comme ça, c'était toujours à cause de la petite demoiselle. Et il valait mieux l'évité, dans ces cas la.

Le roi des gobelins se sentaient étrangement insatisfait. Jaloux serait le terme plus exact. Regardant à travers un de ses cristaux, il observait Sarah serré fort dans ses bras l'horrible. Ou l'horreur. Il n'avait jamais su son nom et s'en fichait éperdument. Le plus important dans l'heure était que SA Sarah touche un être comme ça. Quand bien même cela faisait partit du plan, cela n'allait pas être sans répercutions, pour lui comme pour Sarah.

Sarah... 5 ans, 5 années de souffrance, de folie croissante. Il l'avait toujours observé, guettant le jour ou son désir de revenir à Underground se manifestera. Mais le contraire s'était produit.

Elle s'était éloignée, avait commencé à oublier.

En silence, il l'avait observé devenir l'ombre d'elle-même, une jeune fille superficielle et sans intérêt. Avec douleur, il l'avait observé sortir avec des ''garçons'', des idiots qui se pissait dessus quand il voyait une femme à moitié nu.

Des personnes inintéressantes.

Puis était venue ce jour fatidique de « la première fois ». Il n'avait pu regarder la scène de ses yeux, entendant seulement les... Bruits. Ce jour fut la première fois qu'il se mit autant en colère. Même la foi ou Sarah avait refusé de rester avec lui n'était rien en comparaison.

Il avait... Tuer le premier gobelin qui lui était tombé dessus. Il n'avait jamais regretté son acte. Un roi reste toujours digne, quelques en soit les circonstances.

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait cessé de hanter ses songes. Il voulait qu'elle souffre autant que lui avait souffert. Et, plus le temps passer, plus sa vengeance marché.

Mais ce n'était qu'un début. Au début, il avait prévu de jouer au chat et à la souris dans les rêves de son amour. Le jeu devait s'annoncer difficile, mais aucun dommage physique ne se serait répercuté sur Sarah. Soit elle serait tombé amoureuse et aurait enfin accepté de devenir sa reine, soit elle y aurait perdu la raison.

C'était une nouvelle épreuve, l'épreuve finale pour savoir si elle serait capable de tenir le coup.

Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que sa belle-mère prononce les mots. La, non seulement Sarah resterait à tout les coups sa prisonnière – il avait suffisamment observé la famille Williams pour savoir que Karen se dégonflerait – mais en plus ce n'était pas de perdre sa raison que la jeune fille risquait, mais de perdre la vie.

Ca en rendait le jeu beaucoup plus intéressant à bien des égards, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Il avait donc ordonné à ses sujets – en particulier ceux proches de Sarah – de la surveiller et de l'aider dans besoin. Quant à Horreur, ou Horrible ?, il lui avait demandé de rester toujours avec elle.

En plus de cela, pour faciliter sa tache, il avait ordonné qu'on l'aide dans sa quête. Il ne savait pas si cela fonctionnerait pour les plus proches « amis » - il eu un sourire cynique à ce mot- de la jeune fille, mais les conséquences était convaincante pour lui obéir.

Sincèrement, il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait le coup si elle refuserait à nouveau. Qu'allait-il faire, si les choses se passaient comme il y a 5 ans ?

Il secoua la tête. C'était impossible que les choses se repassent de la même façon. D'abord, parce que Sarah resterai ici pour l'éternité. Mais il ne voulait pas en faire sa captive... Il voulait en faire sa reine ! Et pour ça, elle devait gagner le jeu. Elle devait lui prouver... Qu'elle n'avait peur de rien. Que les mots qu'elle prononçait venait d'elle, et non pas d'un bouquin.

Et surtout... Il voulait... Il voulait qu'elle l'aime.

Il rejeta un coup d'œil à son cristal. Il observa agréablement les courbes du corps de la jeune fille, maintenant que sa croissance était terminée. Des hanches longues et pulpeuses, des jambes sveltes, une poitrine généreuse... Les lèvres rose et sûrement sucrés... Ses longs cheveux lui descendant jusqu'aux reins, ondulant légèrement. Et ses yeux verts, deux émeraudes pétillantes d'une malice perdue, mais qui ne demander qu'à être ranimé. Il voulait être le seul à les allumés.

Il voulait être le seul à les voir s'allumés de désir pour lui, un feu incandescent le brulant dans toute son âme et lui réchauffant son cœur de glace. Il voulait qu'elle soit à lui.

Et seulement à lui.

Et qu'il pouvait détestée en ce moment-même le gobelin avec elle ! Il ne ressemblait à rien, en plus ! Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que le regarder avec amitié ?

Comme si il était quelque chose de merveilleux à voir.

Il allait devoir se mettre sur leurs chemins. Pour rappeler à Sarah quel était son but. Bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas encore.

Il éclata de rire.

Elle allait souffrir ! Autant qu'il avait souffert !

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle avait fait perdre au roi une partie de son âme. Ce qu'il lui restait ?

De la haine, de la cruauté. Et... Son amour.

Il était déchiré, en proie à un malaise profond et violent.

Il voulait qu'elle souffre... Mais en même temps, pourrait-elle l'aimer ?

C'était décidé. Si elle échoué, elle serait sa prisonnière, son esclave.

Dire que c'était lui-même qui lui avait proposé cela, 5 ans plus tôt. Il espérait du plus profond de son âme qu'elle réussisse. Bien que l'idée d'avoir Sarah à sa merci, faible et sans défense...

Il secoua la tête. Ce genre de fantasme, il ne s'autoriserait à les avoir seulement quand la situation s'y prêterait. Et, il voulait être le meilleur amant de Sarah. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que d'autres l'ai touché avant lui. Il allait la purifié avec ses caresses, lui faire découvrir ce qu'est la passion et le désir.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de rêverie. Il ne voulait pas que Sarah l'oublie, pendant qu'elle était avec l'horreur.

Il se prépara, dans une tenue noire destiné à augmenté sa virilité. La jeune femme devait se sentir attiré par lui. Oh, elle l'avait déjà était 5 ans plutôt, il l'avait remarqué plusieurs fois. A vrai dire, c'était plus un simple désir de la voir lentement craqué.

Qu'elle devienne folle, et vite.

Il eu un sourire sadique.

La souris finirait-elle par se faire croquer par le chat ?

* * *

><p>Je crois avoir laisser suffisamment de sous-entendu quant à la santé mentale de Jareth. Selon vous, qui vas gagner le jeux ? Haha...<p>

A la prochaine fois (8) !


End file.
